


Apple and Pear Soup

by mouse32



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Cute, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Heatwaves, Kissing, LGBTQ, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Minecraft, No Smut, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Plural, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Video Format: Streaming, Yaoi, dream team, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, sfw, twitchstreamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse32/pseuds/mouse32
Summary: Just a very short fluffy DreamNotFound fic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Apple and Pear Soup

The room was illuminated by the soft glow of the boy’s monitor and computer screen. He was hunched over slightly, analyzing the words popping up on his screen. 

“Where is Dream?” The boy chuckles, a small smirk tugging at his cheeks as the automated robotic voice reads the comment linked to the $10 donation.

“ _ Where is Dream? _ ” His voice is soft, tired and playful as he repeats the question. His words sound like ocean waves, smooth due to his distinct British accent. He pushes on his desk, his chair rolling back slightly as he leans back into it. “I’m not sure. I think he went downstairs to find Patches?” 

He returns his gaze to his game, his avatar springing out of bed after skipping the night. He scoots back in, leading his character out of the wooden house towards a small overgrown wheat farm. 

“Dream?” His voice is low but loud enough for the other boy trotting up the stairs to hear. Looking at Dream, he smiles but quickly suppresses it. “I’m streaming. I don’t wanna leak your face reveal.”

The sandy haired boy chuckles, his fingers running through the fur of the small cat cradled in his arms. He leans over to let her scurry towards the gaming setup, and he retrieves a plain white mask with a bold smiley face scribbled over it. He advances towards the camera, pulls down the mask and leans down. 

“Hi George’s stream!” He waves, using his other hand on his knee as support. His body and mask are in frame, the only distinct traits visible being a few golden curls sticking out of his hood. 

The chat in the stream goes wild, bursting with excitement. The boys chuckle at the questions being shouted at them through the screen. 

“Are you going to join the game? I’m working on the farm in the SMP.” George raises a hand to gesture at the screen, showing his avatar standing over freshly planted seeds. “Maybe we can call Sapnap to get on, and Bad if we’re lucky.”

“I’ll think about it. I’d rather-” Dream leans in, his mask now hiding his and half of George’s face. He whispers, his voice a low, husky growl. “-feel what you’re hiding under that hoodie.”

“Dream!!” George’s eyes widen, his jaw gaping as he turns backwards as the boy in the lime green hoodie walks off screen. “ _ Clay _ \--what did you just say?” He bubbles with nervous giggles as he lowers his voice, and when he turns back towards the stream, his cheeks burn bright red. 

“What did Dream ask?” Again, the automated voice chimes out the question from another stream donation. George rubs his eyes vigorously, swinging his head from the boy behind him in the room to the monitor. 

“I, uh,” George’s mind goes blank, and he sucks in his cheeks. “I’ve been streaming for uh, like, two hours? It’s a good time to call it.”

The viewers protest, some wanting to see more gameplay, some interested in Dream’s ‘secret’ comment. But George swiftly shuts down his recording and Twitch, spinning around in his chair. 

Dream is in the doorway, leaning against the wooden post. His smile is almost victorious as George shoots up from his chair in embarrassment. 

“You can’t say things like that while I’m live, you dick!” His nose scrunches as he advances towards the doorframe. He lifts his chin to look at Dream. “You’re so annoying.” 

Dream’s hands sneak down, pulling on the hem of the shorter boy’s gray hoodie. They make their way under the fabric, pressing into the skin of his hips. George inhales sharply. 

“Your hands are cold.” His eyes close slowly as he relaxes, linking his hands over Dream’s shoulders and behind his head. He leans in, his lips meeting with Dream’s. The kiss is soft and careful, as if Dream was afraid of breaking the boy in his grip. 

His hands slowly slide up George’s torso, feeling the heat of his body under them. He nibbles at George’s bottom lip, pulling it with his teeth gently. This earns him a sigh as a response, making him chuckle. 

George pushes himself onto his tiptoes, his hands sliding into Dream’s messy hair. He kisses him happily, his heartbeat racing. George hums in satisfaction, as Dream’s muscles relax and slide down his partner’s back, his thumbs hooking into his belt loops. 

Dream breaks the kiss, and finds the brown haired boy’s face buried in his chest. George wraps his arms around Dream’s waist, holding onto him like a leaf during a windstorm. 

“Do you want me to order pizza?” Dream rests his chin atop George’s head, smiling and closing his eyes, holding back a yawn.

George lets out a fit of giggles, and barely manages to say, “How about apple and pear soup?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like this?  
> I don't work in third person much, so I wanted to experiment with it. 
> 
> I'm very hyperfixated with the Dream SMP/Dream Team right now. I love these boys so much, they brighten my day so much. I need to stop spending money on Twitch subs.


End file.
